grandchase uji nyali versi grand12
by shino755
Summary: knightmaster menyuruh para chaser uji nyali di mesin virtuallisasi mari / jangan pikir ini sama kaya punya chalice07
1. scary test

grand12 : halooo semuanya kembali dengan saya grand12 dengan lagi cerita grandchase (horror grin)

ronan : perasaan aku gak enak nih

grand12 : jangan banyak curcol disclaimer !

disclaimer : gc milik KOG dan megaxus

* * *

**grandchase mansion**

**00.09**

suatu hari yang sangat damai tapi untuk tak lama

semua chaser disitu sedang bersantai

"baiklah semuanya hari kalian ada test" bilang KM

"test apa lagi ?" ucap elesis sambil minum soda

"hehehehe test nyali " bilang serem km

**cpruttttttt !**

"apa ?!" kata elesis sambil mengelap bibirnya

"kau pasti bercanda " tambah arme

"ohhhh tentu tidak ayo kalian semua ikut aku" perintah KM

* * *

**mari lab**

**09.40**

"ok begini caranya kalian akan masuk ke mesin mari" bilang KM sambil menunjuk 17 mesin berbentuk capsul yang terhubung ke suatu temuan mari

"ini untuk apa ? " tanya amy gugup

"oke jadi saat kalian masuk kalian semua akan divirtualisasi ke sebuah hutan dimana terdapat banyak hantu seperti shadow (amnesia dark descent),ju-on,slender man,dll kalian bertujuh belas harus mencari 12 halaman tapi jika hp kalian habis maka kalian akan kembali kesini

langsung semua chaser merinding kayak diremdam di kutub utara kecuali rufus,dio,zero,mari

" nah sekarang kalian masuk ke mesin ini " perintah KM

dengan itu semua chaser masuk dan mari mulai mengetik mesin

"oke sudah siap " bilang mari sambil masuk ke mesin

virtualisasi dimulai dalam...

10

9

8

7

"harus berani " batin jin

6

"semoga aku berhasil " batin lass

5

"12 halaman sepertinya gampang " bisik ryan pada dirinya sendiri

4

3

2

"ini dia !" bisik seighart

1

"virtualisasi akan dimulai" bilang mesin itu

seketika para chaser menghilang dari tabung itu

* * *

grand12 : hehehehe uji nyali sekarang dimulai

arme : ihhh semoga ngak terlalu serem (berdoa komat kamit

jin : sama seperti arme

grand12 : RNR yahhh


	2. let the challenge begin

grand12 : baik mari kita kembali pada cerita ini maaf ya reader karena lama karena saya sedang merantau ke youtube buat cari game-game berhantu oke kembali ke cerita

disclaimer : gc milik megaxus dan KOG

* * *

**virtual world**

mereka jatuh di hutan angker

"ow ! bukan pendaratan mulus" bilang lire

"oke sekarang kita cari 12 halaman " perintah lass

"ehhhhhh apa itu ? " tanya elesis

" aku pikir itu slender man " jawab ryan

"ohhhhhhhhh hah ! slender man ? larrriii !" bilang elesis

"pertama kali aku setuju dengan dia ayo lari " sambung arme

(grand12 : (mematikan lampu dan menyorot senter di mukanya) bagi para reader yang belum tahu slenderman adalah hantu yang tak bermuka (blank face) memakai jas hitam dan bisa mengeluarkan tentakel dia ada di calofornia tepatnya di slender woods orang bilang kalau ada anak yang hilang di hutan itu maka anak itu akan mati pertama dia mencekik anak itu sampai mati dengan tentakelnya dan langsung dimakan jiwanya dan tubuh anak itu akan hilang selamanya)

"hei kesini !" teriak lime

setengah dari chaser mengikuti lime

"hei kesini ! " teriak ronan

dannnnnn setengah lagi mengikuti ronan ke arah berlawanan

* * *

**lime site**

"hosh hosh huh ko cuma yang lain kemana ?" tanya lime

yang ada disitu ada : lime,seighart,mari,lire,ryan,rufus,arme,lass,zero

"uh oh kita terpisah" bilang lire khawatir

"mungkin mereka ke kota itu " bilang ryan

* * *

**ronan site**

"haduhhhh lolos juga" bilang ronan

"yah dan kita nyasar " ucap elesis marah

disitu ada : ley,dio,ronan,elesis,rin,jin,amy,asin

"sudahlah kita sebaiknya ke kastil itu " saran jin

* * *

**di dalam kastil**

"ihhh serem" bilang amy sambil memeluk tangan jin

"eh ada catatan" kata ronan sambil menunjuk sebuah halaman bersimbah darah

"eehhhhh bukannya ngak ada darah di dunia virtual" kata jin

**wussssss**

ada api berkobar mengeluarkan halaman (kaya di harry potter )

disitu ada tulisan berisi :

aku mengaktifkan mode darah jadi kalo ada yang mati keluar darah dan juga ada beberapa yang saya setting

salam dari

knight master

"oh begitu toh " bilang rin

"sini aku baca " kata asin sambil mengambil kertas

disitu tertulis :

peraturan di istana ini :

1. jangan pernah melihat ke belakang

2. kegelapan dan lemari adalah teman kamu

3. gentong adalah musuh

4. kamu akan mati/game over

asin tercengang membaca peraturan terakhir

**brakkk (suara pintu tertutup)**

"huh" kata yang keluar dari mulut ley

"pintunya terkunci"bilang jin sambil menendang pintu

tiba-tiba keluar cairan hitam yang berbentuk seperti slime dan benda itu memblokir pintu

"benda apa itu ? " tanya dio

"aku tak peduli " bilang jin sambil nersiap menendang pintu

"tunggu" bilang amy

"ahhh sakit seperti terbakar " bilang jin sambil memegang kakinya bekas menendang pintu

"kita terjebak " teriak ronan

**bbbuarghhhhh**

"dan kita bukan satu-satunya disini" bilang dio

semakin lama suaranya makin dekat dan menunjukan seorang monster yang sepertinya bagian tubuh orang lain dililit dan mukanya seperti robek satu bagian dijahit kebawah yang satu lagi tidak matanya jereng seperti tidak teratur dan tangan nya tidak ada jari tapi ada 5 silet yang panjang

"lariiiiiiii ! " teriak jin

dan mereka semua lari

* * *

**kota hantu**

"huuuuuuuuuu serem " bilang seighart

"yah ehhh apa itu orang ? " tanya ryan

"mungkin itu mereka" bilang rufus

"heyyyyy! disini!" teriak lass dengan dodolnya

"hmmm ada yang aneh dengan orang itu" bilang mari

dan benar saja saat orang itu menengok dia langsung mengambil kapak terdekat dan ingin memukul ryan

"woah awas ! " teriak ryan

dan orang itu menghimpit ryan ke tembok

"ahhhh tolong " teriak ryan

"aduh bagaimana ? ahhh pisau. ryan tangkap ini" teriak lire sambil melempar pisau

dan ryan menangkap ryan tepat di tangan nya dan menusuk orang itu tepat di matanya dan orang itu mati

"apa-apaan ini ?! " teriak ryan

"yang penting itu mati" jawab rufus

"heiiiii itu dia halaman ke 1" bilang arme

entah berantah keluar seekor anjing doberman dan mengmbil halaman itu

"hei kembali" teriak lass

anjing itu terus lari sampai dia ke sebuah pabrik dan melihat seorang gadis dan dia mengikutinya

"huuuu serem" bilang arme

"sudahlah ayo kita masuk" katanya mari

dan merka semua masuk ke pabrik

* * *

grand12 : okeeee sampai sini dulu reader

? : hihihihihihihihihihihi kapan saya tampil ?

grand12 : i-iya sebentar lagi

? : bagus hihihihihihihi

grand12 : baiklah bagi para reader yang ingin tahu siapa gadis tadi ini ada quiz :

gadis tadi adalah hantu dari jepang dan juga dibilang sangat serem sehingga game nya pun dibilang serem siapakah dia ?

grand12 : okeeee semuanya tahan review jika kau suka ini bye bye


End file.
